Talk:United Nations Space Administration
Illogical. As much as it pains me to say so, United Nations headquarters is in Tri-State City. All its primary parts (except the International Court) are there too. It would only make sense for this to be there as well. Woogers - talk 21:24, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Nope, I linked the UN Office for Outer-Space Relations or something on the page, their HQ is in Vienna at those offices. Besides, this is mostly like an organization on its own. If you look at the Wikipedia page of UN agencies, you will notice they are mostly just small branches. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:31, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Your point is still moot, then, this successor organization's headquarters belongs in Vienna too. Woogers - talk 21:33, February 15, 2011 (UTC) -_- How so? I need the UN to develop at least some kind of personal relation with Allied States, because I am planning on creating a trade stop on the moon which is run and administered by the Allied States. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:36, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Then do that. You don't need the United Nations for that. On another subject, I don't think the United Nations should be regulating interstellar trade. That implies taxes and fees, which I'm not willing to pay. Woogers - talk 21:37, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I am looking at it from a realistic PoV. Of course the United Nations will play a large part in interstellar trade, it is still up to your nation if they wanna pay or not. We can have a vote about this with the rest of the players. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:41, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Realistic is relative. What you might think is realistic might not be realistic to me or someone else. Woogers - talk 21:44, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Realism is obvious... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:49, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Subjective. Woogers - talk 21:50, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Lol... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:54, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Laws Nope. These laws are a violation of my national rights. Ships should not be required to register with the UNSA, and military activity should not have to be okayed with the UNSA. Ships under the EAF's jurisdiction should comply with EAF regulations and not superfluous international regulations. I need no one's permission to declare war and take military action against anyone. Now, should a commercial company own ships and deal in commerce with other nations, that's acceptable. But intranational space vessels should not fall under the UNSA's restrictions. Woogers - talk 22:43, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I agree, but I am keeping them anyhow. The register thing makes no sense, but I support the military thing. And we don't need random insanely high numbers, lol. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:02, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, the UN currently has rules and regulations regarding countries' militaries and war, why can't the UN have them then? The registration thing is obvious, if you buy a car, it needs to be registered with the government. Now, here you buy a ship, and it needs to be registered with the government, and the UNSA, because the UNSA is the overseer for all space affairs of its member nations. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 00:05, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Let's talk on chat. I still don't get that. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:40, March 5, 2011 (UTC) It will be easier if you can add me on xFire. If you don't have it, it's a small download and simple to install. Invite superwarmonkey. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 09:53, March 5, 2011 (UTC) The only vessels registered with the UN should be international vessels. As for military battles within the Earth Space Security Zone does make sense being that blasts of plasma energy that miss its target will hit something including Earth and someone is getting blown up. The idea is that if an ASA battleship is shooting at a Yarphese ship and misses and the barrage hits Paris, there will be problems. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 15:32, March 5, 2011 (UTC) All vessels are "international," I can't see how a spaceship can be domestic if it leaves the Earth's atmosphere. BTW: You guys can also put your own laws there, this isn't my project, I just made the page. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:06, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Well why don't we register sea vessels to the UN when we leave our national territorial waters? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 16:30, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Because this is at a much larger scale, especially now that we know that foreign entities do exist. The UN would want to keep tract of all operations in space. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:31, March 5, 2011 (UTC) There are some things I don't want the UN to know about. This is one of them. Woogers - talk 22:29, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Well this is something we can vote on as Security Council members. All it takes is one veto. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:49, March 5, 2011 (UTC) So when do I start vetoing? I have two laws for full veto, and item vetoes for some of the other laws. Woogers - talk 15:11, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Well feel free to delete what you veto but the only law I vitally stress as important to the survival of life on Earth would be the Biohazard law. It's just stupid to bring an extraterrestrial microbe to Earth. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 16:00, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with the Biohazard law. Bringing possible contaminants to a heavily populated area is always a bad idea, as history proves. Smallpox killed off the Native Americans in Mexico when the Spaniards came in, and allowed for the Spanish Empire to conquer the Inca and the Maya. Woogers - talk 17:00, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Is voting against automatically a veto? I want to vote against your biohazard law, but not force my opinion down on the rest of humanity. Also, is there anyway to counter a country which keeps vetoing all the laws put forth? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:18, March 7, 2011 (UTC) You can either abstain from voting and therefore not have a vote. If you veto, the law automatically is denied from passing, regardless of how many members voted in favor. That's how the U.S. and Russia get their way in the world. They back and forth veto the shit out of everything to prevent resolutions they don't believe in. Look it all up on Wikipedia, it's disturbing and funny at the same time. Why would the ASA do something so stupid to vote against a law that protects humanity for a global extraterrestrial pandemic? Why would you bring foreign viruses and bacteria to Earth? There is also no way to counter a country that vetos everything. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 16:29, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, for the sake of the greed and roleplay involved, the Allied States wants the shit brought back for research purposes. Everything will still be kept in quarantine, although, in a base on Earth. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:33, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Don't you have a base in space where microbes can't survive if they escape? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 16:36, March 7, 2011 (UTC) The ASA won't allow the United Nations to use their own bases against them. But I will think about voting on it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:00, March 7, 2011 (UTC)